


Meticulous

by cosmicscarlet



Category: DR:TAP, DRTAP, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: The Ares Project
Genre: FTEs, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Male Character, Jun is a fucking gay mess, JunJi - Freeform, Kouji is trying his best(tm), M/M, Original Character(s), Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicscarlet/pseuds/cosmicscarlet
Summary: Meticulous: Showing great attention to detail; precise. With this skill, Bullet Time Battle circles become slightly bigger. This allows a much more accurate attack on the target circle.
Relationships: Jun Shimizu/Kouji Satou, JunJi - Relationship, Kouji Satou/Jun Shimizu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Meticulous

It was midday and Jun was at his usual spot in the library. He found it on the first day exploring, but knew he’d often return to it when the others weren't around. A quiet little nook that’s in the far back of the room; decently hidden away. An acceptable atmosphere for him. If it weren’t for someone’s mutual interest of spending time in the library, he’d be comfortably alone. Not that it was a bad thing, but Kouji Satou never ceased to make Jun flustered with the careless little things he did. Not that he’s ever noticed. Though they haven’t had many interactions one on one, he actually didn’t mind his company. Kouji was a very reserved individual, a breath of fresh air compared to some of the rowdier of the group. He was also very handsome and it was becoming impossible for Jun to focus on writing now that Kouji decided to join him.

His eyes, a striking yellow, scanned his book through his glasses. Those being the same color makes his gaze very intense. His face was serious. Eyebrows slightly furrowed, lips a perfect line, a few strands of hair fall in his face at times. Removing his fingers from the pages, he brought a hand and ran it through his hair, pushing the unwanted strands of hair out of his face. Jun had glanced away and back for a few minutes now. He feared that Kouji could feel his eyes on him. He’s so focused that he probably didn’t have a second thought about it, or perhaps that was just Jun’s wishful thinking. For a moment, he looked down at his notebook to collect his thoughts. Or rather, read his thoughts.

***

_**“Pages turning.**_

_**Slow and calculated.** _

_**The faint intake and release of air.** _

_**Relaxed shoulders yet a stern posture.** _

_**A fixed gaze—”** _

***

He brought the pen to his lip, mindlessly tapping it. _Why...am I writing this? I wonder what he’s reading. I don’t want to interrupt him but..._ He looked back at him, golden eyes still roaming over the text in front of him.

He tore a piece of paper from his notebook as quietly as he could and scribbled something down. He placed it in front of him without a word and hid behind his notebook.

Kouji pulled his attention away from the book to pick up his coffee mug. As he reached for it, he noticed a piece of paper in front of him and picked that up instead.

***

_**“Pardon the interruption Satou, but may I ask what you are reading?”** _

He looks up. He sees Shimizu flipping through his notebook, probably referring to another piece he wrote prior. If only that were the case. He took out a pen of his own and began writing underneath the question.

Writing. Writing. Still writing. Flipping the paper over, and continuing.

“Ah—” Shimizu lifted his head. Their eyes met for the first time this whole interaction. Satou set down his pen. “It seems that I’ve run out of room.” He slid the piece of paper across the table and once again reached for his mug. It was cold. Had he taken that long to respond?

***

Jun’s eyes scanned the piece of paper. _Bullet points? How detailed._ He quietly hummed as Kouji stood up to put the book away. Jun looked up for what he hoped for a moment, but doing what he did best, his attention lingered. Kouji’s fingers traced the top of the books on that particular shelf until he found where he took the book from. He opened it again to take another look at it. Jun brought his pen to his lips. What was he looking for? Was he viewing the author’s notes? Date of publication? He could not tell. Kouji returned the book to its assigned spot and turned his head to see Jun, to put it simply, staring.

“Topical, is it not?” Jun jumped a little at the sudden question but quickly nodded his head.

“V-Very. Are you perhaps preparing for something, Satou?”

Kouji spoke as he walked back to the table, still standing. “There is no real fear of the unknown. You would have to experience it before you can know what you are truly afraid of. Worrying over the ‘what ifs’ is a waste of time and detrimental to your mental health.” Kouji responded sharply. Jun was not necessarily taken aback from this response, but it certainly was...something.

“I suppose so. Um, number three, c, bullet point two definitely covers that for sure.” He brought his pen to his lips. “Well... Could it be possible that people fear the unknown because maybe they project their own fears into it? Of course I completely agree that the ‘what ifs’ can eat at your brain like no tomorrow but as someone who overthinks a lot, it’s not that I can help it.”

Kouji paused for a moment. “Hm. I see. Tell me this, why do people overthink? The very state of being trapped in your own head is a hindrance to oneself.”

“I wish I could answer that. Maybe if I knew, everything I’ve experienced with overthinking would make a lot of sense. I would like to say the general reason is because of how people fear what others will say or do. That being insecurities of oneself, expectations of oneself not being met to others, feeling that you are disappointing them when you are doing the best you can—” Jun brought his hand to his mouth subtly to shut himself up. “—is what I believe some examples would be if I had to take a guess…”

“I had no issue originally inferring that you and I possess different points of view. With that, I sincerely appreciate the data, Mr. Shimizu.” Kouji sat back in his seat. He fixated on his folder when he noticed a few loose notes slipping out. Quickly removing them from the folder, he straightened them out and slid them back in their designated position.

All the while, Jun did not say a word. He did not move, or even take a breath for that matter. He just watched Kouji in silence. So many things entered his brain at that moment that he zoned out in pure overstimulation. _I fucked up. I spoke too much. Why did I pour all of my fears just out in the open like that? Why now? Why to him? What is it about him? I feel like...I should trust him. There’s something about him. No, there is so much about him that I can’t even pinpoint one thing that interests me. I can’t think. I can’t speak. He...he makes me speechless…_

“Mr. Shimizu, you do know it’s not polite to stare do you not?”

“I-I,” Jun stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence, “um, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to I just...got distracted?”

Kouji arched a brow. “That sounds like a question.”

“No wait, I’m—” Jun parted his lips; no words. He didn’t expect to go nonverbal, why was this happening? He opted for option two. Jun frantically opened his notebook to a blank page. He rips it out and begins to write once again.

***

Total silence. Satou observed him. Shimizu seemed much more focused and composed than he appeared to be moments ago. He had always felt a pair of eyes on him but he never had the chance to adequately observe who they belonged to. Shimizu was a smaller man than Satou. He wore simplistic rectangular frames that suited his face nicely, and possessed soft reddish brown curls falling every which way. Very light freckles dusted just the top of his nose. His eyes moved rapidly as he wrote on the piece of paper. A unique shade of blue. A color he hadn’t seen on anyone before. Kouji hummed to himself. Shimizu paused and took a deep breath. He slid the paper over, avoiding eye contact. He fidgeted with his pen, drawing it closer to his lips. Satou looked down. He had written a lot in the short period of time. Coming from the Ultimate Versifier, that was nothing short of exceptional.

***

_**“Golden lights fill the room.** _

_**A fabricated, artificial iridescence.** _

_**As if the sun shone through the bunker.** _

_**I can reach for it but it is not warm.** _

_**It is false hope.** _

_**A creak echoes the library.** _

_**Am I not alone?** _

_**I see you, Satou.** _

_**How lovely.** _

_**You’d think I’d despise the company,** _

_**But you’re far more interesting** _

_**Than the rest.** _

_**A golden presence sits before me.** _

_**I am enamored by your curiosity.** _

_**Absolutely curious of your desire to understand.** _

_**A hope that shines true.** _

_**I am not alone.** _

_**Which is why my attention lingers on you.** _

_**My sincerest apologies for staring.** _

_**You’ve captivated me with your being.** _

_**I wish to know you Satou.** _

_**If you’d be so kind as to let me,** _

_**Allow me to understand you.”** _

_**— J.S.** _

***

Kouji looked back up to Jun, who has now finally gained the courage to look at him in the eyes by choice. “Mr. Shimizu—”

“S-Shimizu is fine!” Jun blurted out. “I’m sorry, um, I know that seems really sudden to just drop the formalities...but I just wanted you to know that if you feel more comfortable calling me that, I don’t mind at all.”

“Very well, I will take that into consideration. I am rather curious about this.” Kouji points to the sheet of paper. “You wrote all of this just in that moment, I presume?”

Jun rubbed the back of his neck. “N-No not quite. I had the idea when I first got to the library. I found the light coming through this room to be eerily realistic to actually sunlight. Not realistic to the point of feeling like it’s there like natural sunlight. It just feels cold and artificial. It was a topic of interest, but everything flowed together after you arrived. I was a bit stumped before that. So that’s why—” Jun paused, nervous to finish his thought, but he knew he wanted to fully answer Kouji’s question. “—that’s why I was looking at you.”

Kouji did not skip a beat. “So I became your subject of interest?”

“Well...yes. I mean, please don’t take it the wrong way! I’m very sorry, it’s just that the things I’ve compared were very appealing to me and I couldn’t help myself. My brain kind of just writes as long as it flows nice. You are very—” Jun trailed off near the end of his explanation. He bit his lip. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._ Luckily for him, Kouji cut him off just in time.

“I’m glad I could be helpful in some way to you, Mr. Shimizu.” Kouji stood up from the table. He collected his belongings and walked to the door. Before turning the corner, he looked back at Jun. “It would be beneficial for you to take a break. Do not linger too long outside of the rooms during nightly hours. There is no telling what anyone is capable of.”

“Oh, yes of course! Thank you Satou.” With that, he turned the corner and exited the library. Jun sat there in silence for what felt like forever, until he finally remembered that as a human, he needed to breathe. He brought his hands up to his face, took a deep breath, and screamed. “Oh my fucking god, are you kidding me?! Really? Ughh.” Jun slouched in his chair. He did his best to get his composure back when he realized the sheet of paper was missing. Not only that, the little note they passed back and forth was gone as well. He stood up and looked under the table in case it fell. Nowhere to be found. Jun flushed red. “He has them doesn’t he?”

After a few minutes, Jun reached for his notebook. His notes were staring back at him. He picked up his pen and continued his thought from earlier:

***

_**“—a golden stare that could pierce my soul.** _

_**And it did.** _

_**The things that I’m learning.** _

_**What am I yearning for?** _

_**Perhaps this is all premeditated.** _

_**Why do care?** _

_**I don’t want to be a bother to you.** _

_**I shall allow my eyes to shift away.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes. My name is Sophia and I fucking love Kouji Satou.


End file.
